


hidden feelings.

by nbyshawn



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbyshawn/pseuds/nbyshawn
Summary: maya hart was a generally happy girl, or at least that’s what everyone saw of her. she never let anyone see her upset or hurting, she coped with her humor. but sometimes she did breakdown, sometimes her pain was too much for her to handle. she had to just let it out.
Kudos: 3





	hidden feelings.

maya’s day had felt particularly long. sure, everything went as it normally does; maya pretending to not focus in class while mr matthews tries to get her to answer a few questions. her day was actually normal. but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in her chest to grow and grow as it went on. that feeling was constantly there, if she was being honest. sophomore year and she couldn’t get rid of the feeling she got when she was nine years old. she really did hate it, but she never actually talked to anyone about it. she always kept it hidden behind her facade of being the badass she tried to keep herself looking like. it really wasn’t a hard facade to keep up, that feeling made her naturally cold to the rest of the world that wasn’t the people she cared most about. but other than that, she had a cold feeling constantly. that is, when she wasn't crying her heart out. sometimes her mind wandered into thoughts she hated. why did she get dealt the wrong parents? what did she ever do to deserve this? her mind would reiterate them over and over until she was breaking down and on the edge from shutting down. that’s how she felt right now, laying in her bed and sobbing. sometimes the memories would flood back to her, sometimes they wouldnt. right now, they were overwhelming her. she was back to when she was nine, coming from home school. when she opened the door, she noticed her mom was only there. her dad wasn’t there. of course, her being curious, she decided to ask her mom where he went. all she could do was cry and say he was gone. she said maya was too young to understand what happened, but the older she got the more she understood. she knew what happened and it tore her up from the inside. a lot of times she blamed her mom, but deep down she blamed herself more. she wondered if she was just an awful child. she knew that was absurd, but it’s hard not to blame yourself when your father just up and leaves out of the blue, no goodbye or anything. just gone. that’s what was getting to her. all she could do was lay there and bawl. she cried and cried for what felt like hours. as she slowly started to calm down, she talked herself into realizing she will be okay one day and her pain can’t last forever. she knew it couldn’t. she gave herself the same speech every time she had one of these breakdowns. she knew she would be okay one day. that was the only thought that kept her spirits high on the worst of days. she will one day feel true happiness.


End file.
